


【脱岩】With

by yuanzezeye



Category: J soul brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※rps请勿上升真人※ABO设定刚酱是性别意识不强，对于感情有点迟钝的o。不是说他情商低，是觉得和大家都是兄弟情那种！※19岁大学生脱x工作党狗因为年龄设定问题，互相的称呼会不一样这里的刚酱更偏向choco小甜心的感觉※第一次写abo，大概…写的会不怎么样叭，别骂我※标题没有特殊含义，纯粹取名苦手





	【脱岩】With

也许是因为放假了，即使是工作日的咖啡厅里也挤满了人。刚接待完一波穿着制服的女高中生们，渡边用手肘顶了顶旁边正在擦干杯子的片冈，“最近好像都没有看见你男朋友诶？”“嗯…他在忙。”片冈好像不太想谈起这个话题，只简单回了一句后就不再搭话。又正好到了换班的时间，他擦完最后一个杯子，解开围裙走进了休息室。“今晚可能会晚点回来！Nao酱不用等我哦。”在打工的间隙收到的短信让片冈一下午都有点提不起精神。但没办法，这也是为了工作嘛。片冈这么安慰着自己。

岩田打着哈欠翻找着钥匙，因为太困对着锁孔怼了好几下才总算把门打开了。“Nao酱我回来了！！”他丢下包就扑进了坐在沙发上百无聊赖调着节目的小恋人的怀里。“欢迎回来Takanori…”片冈搂住岩田的手一顿，悬在了半空，他皱着眉又抽了抽鼻子，有点嫌弃地拍了拍把头埋在他衬衣里的人。注意到了他的反应，岩田拽起自己的衣服闻了闻，“呜哇，烟味好重…”他抱怨着凑过脸，问片冈讨了个安慰的吻后赶紧拿上东西进了浴室。不是因为烟味…这烟味里还混着若隐若现的热带水果的甜香，甚至还夹杂了些许凌洌的玫瑰的香气。也许这些单拎出来都是很适合用作香水的味道，但出现在岩田身上的时候又有了别的意义，他和Alpha，还不止一个，相处了很久，久到他的身上沾染上的气味到现在还没有散去。浴室里传来了淅淅沥沥的水声，电视里的Omega跪下来抱住了Alpha的腿，“你为什么不爱——”没心情再看下去的片冈不等他说完自己的台词，直接走过去拔了电源，啪擦一声，房间重归寂静。

岩田洗好澡出来时，灯暗了，他的恋人好像已经睡着了。还带着湿漉漉的水汽，岩田掀开被子钻了进去，就被片冈从背后抱住了。“诶，Nao酱快睡吧，明天还要上课呢。”岩田拍了拍他从腰间搂上的手。“嗯。”片冈就着环抱的姿势，埋头在岩田的颈边，用鼻尖轻顶着有些翘起边角的抑制贴，带着薄荷味的奶香让人想…片冈克制住了自己的冲动，抬手摁了摁，把那张薄片贴牢，然后把他抱的更紧了一点。

片冈和岩田的初遇是在一个下午。如果说恋爱电影里关于咖啡馆出现的最多的场景是一方踏着阳光走了进来，那他们相遇的场景应该是出现的第二多的吧。片冈抬头时，岩田正抖掉伞上的水。无法避免的被淋到了雨，沾染水汽的衬衫微贴着，像是半裸露着，透出了他美好的腰线。好像是衣服黏在身上不太舒服，岩田捏住领口扯了扯，不经意间抬头，和柜台后的两人对上了视线，露出了明媚的笑容。

“他肯定是Omega，赌不赌。”在这种时候格外积极的渡边撺掇着他的同事和他一起不良发言，“这种level的美人可是难得一见啊！”片冈看着双手捧着咖啡杯，看向窗外的岩田，“你轻一点，小心被投诉性骚扰。”他拽过一张纸巾在上面写写画画，头也不抬地试图制止自己的朋友。“反正我是Beta,要是你说这种话被听到了，肯定要被骂直A癌。喂，你这就准备行动了？会不会太快啊你这个家伙。”片冈没理会他在背后的唧唧喳喳，端起小蛋糕朝岩田走去。

“您好，这是免费赠送的甜点。”

到了各种抑制药物发达的现在，Alpha和Omega已经摆脱了支配者和服从者的关系。随着Omega发情期的间隔逐渐延长，连发情期也变得不再是问题，就业权得到保障的他们经常选择抑制贴来消除味道，除了每年的那几天和Beta几乎没有区别，而Alpha也开始使用除味喷雾减少自己的味道，只有在求偶或者和其他Alpha斗争的时候才会肆无忌惮地释放信息素。所以现在性别意识模糊的人也越来越多，片冈发现岩田也是其中之一的时候是一天。少见的片冈选择去等他下班，临近发情期上班却忘了吃药怎么想都有点危险。坐在门口的长凳上看见岩田和他的同事一前一后地走了出来，他明显的状态不好，苍白着脸，汗珠顺着脸颊滚落，好像是被绊了一下，身形不稳，身边走着的同事赶紧搀扶了一把。片冈加快了脚步，“Takanori！”听到有人再叫自己名字抬起了头的岩田眼神有些迷茫，片冈谢了同事后赶紧搂住了自己的恋人，浓郁的甜香充斥着鼻腔，片冈偏过头努力提醒自己还在外面，再开口时声音沙哑了不少，“怎么忘记吃抑制剂了？”“嗯…我以为没关系的。”怎么会没关系，你多诱人自己不知道吗？片冈不自觉的地咬住了自己的下唇，恋人被他人觊觎的烦躁和不知怎么开口的委屈郁结在心里，血腥味慢慢充斥在口中。

又是一个被告知会晚归的晚上，片冈翻了翻消息记录叹了口气，宽慰自己攒满十次一定要问岩田讨个奖励。但想到他每次回来，身上都沾染上了别人的味道片冈就忍不住皱眉，除了发情期，他对临时标记也一直很抗拒的样子，难道……？我在想什么呢，片冈挠了挠头发，想去冲把水冷静一下。刚起身就听到了门铃的声音，片冈纳闷着今天桌上明明没有多出来的钥匙，一边打开了门。

片冈长期克制压抑着的不安，最后在这一刻爆发了出来。

他的恋人被别人搂着送了回来。浓郁的玫瑰香夹杂着胡椒的辛辣充斥着狭小的走廊，让片冈下意识地放出了自己的信息素与之对抗。岩田有些喝醉了，脸上泛着红晕，在两个Alpha强烈的信息素刺激下有些站立不稳。挑衅似的，那个Alpha把岩田搂的更紧了，“你就是Nori提到过的那个小男友？”上挑的尾音里满满都是不屑，上下扫视了一下片冈，勾起了唇角。片冈拽着岩田的手把他从那人怀里扯了出来，“谢谢你送我的恋人回来，下次可以叫我来接的。”然后在那人鼻尖前嘭的摔上了门。

“Iwata，你谁都可以吗？”刚关上门片冈就松开了手，被恋人爆发式的信息素引入情潮的岩田腿软得无法支撑自己，跪坐在了地上喘息着。关闭的房门似乎在隔绝外面的信息素上起到了些许作用，但还是有源源不断的味道从岩田身上传来，片冈闭着眼睛冷静了一下，再睁开眼时眼里不再有感情波动。他拽住岩田的手将他拖到浴室，打开冷水劈头盖脸地冲了上去。虽然片冈心里也明白，这对于掩盖气味起到的作用可能微乎其微，但他一想到岩田可能背叛他，就无法克制自己的举动，他放下龙头任由水将他一起淋湿，半跪着挑起岩田的下巴，逼着他与他对视，“你就这么淫乱吗？”刺骨的冷意终于使酒意与情潮相互叠加，严重影响到思维的岩田勉强回过了神，透过片冈冷漠的面具，敏锐地发现了他的小恋人的委屈与不安。岩田伸手把片冈拽到了怀里，从刚才开始就满溢出的奶糖味试探性的与那股温暖的味道交汇在一起，“我和那个人没什么哦…但是Nao酱是在因为这个吃醋吧？我真的，真的很开心。我喜欢的人是你。Iwata Takanori 喜欢的是人Naoto。”纤长的手指轻轻捏着片冈握紧的拳头，直到这时候片冈才发现他的掌心里留下了半月型的甲型，隐隐的痛随着神经传来。从以前累积的不满就因为这句类似承诺又像是单纯陈述的话烟消云散，片冈觉得自己似乎有点幼稚，又不愿意这么快败下阵来，只能扭过头去不看岩田。“Nao酱扶我一下…我好像站不太起来？”还在闹着别扭的片冈现在才发觉了岩田克制着自己说完那几句后粗重的喘息，连忙把他从冰冷的水渍中解救了出来。

汗珠顺着那棱角分明的脸上滑入脖颈，又马上被带着粗糙的舌苔卷走。从刚才忍耐到现在的地方急切地吞吃着片冈滚烫的性器，如木质燃烧产生的温暖的焦味，片冈的信息素紧紧得裹覆着他。岩田的胸腔剧烈地起伏着，但还是近乎缺氧的仰起了脖颈，修剪得圆润的指甲无法避免地在片冈赤裸的背上留下了痕迹。岩田的眼神早就失去了聚焦能力，无力的喘息着，颤抖着射在自己小腹上的白浊被片冈刮下喂到嘴边。他无意识地吮吸着一切送到嘴边的东西，体内最隐秘的地方随着反复的扣击有了打开的趋势，但仅仅磨蹭到开口处带来的快感就已经足够让他痉挛地再次达到巅峰。黏腻的水声从交合处传来，天知道片冈用了多大的毅力才没有顶入那个吮吸着他的小口，克制住自己想要成结，想要灌满他的本能。他顺着岩田的耳后舔咬至后颈，抑制贴早就不知道在刚才的纠缠中掉落到哪了，犬齿抵着那处散发着甜香的腺体碾压着，最终咬穿时两人又一起达到了高潮。

被强制激出情潮毕竟和自然的发情期不同，激烈的情事过后，岩田浑身酸软得甚至抬不起一根手指，即使对信息素再不敏感也闻得出自己沾染的满满地都是片冈的味道。他踢了踢那个坐在床边，正为了刚刚口不择言说出过分话语感到无法面对自己恋人的人，示意他去取自己的西服外套。

精致的绒面盒即使被打湿也不能掩盖它的做工优良，岩田对着片冈打了开来。素雅的戒圈折射出耀眼的光。

“虽然这个场合与我刚开始预想的不同，  
但是请问片冈直人先生愿意与我共度余生吗？”

“我愿意。”


End file.
